The Fallen Hero
by Hiramekarei
Summary: Naruto adalah prajurit yang dikabarkan meninggal dalam misi pengintaian di kerajaan Kumo, 8 tahun kemudian dia kembali ke Konoha, dia mendapati Sasuke sahabatnya sudah menikah dengan Hinata kekasihnya, apakah Naruto bisa menerima kenyataan itu? Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk mencintai Hinata selamanya, oneshoot, rate: T semi M, AU, OOC, RnR, DLDR


Summary :

Naruto adalah prajurit yang dikabarkan meninggal dalam misi pengintaian di kerajaan Kumo, 8 tahun kemudian dia kembali ke Konoha, dia mendapati Sasuke sahabatnya sudah menikah dengan Hinata kekasihnya, apakah Naruto bisa menerima kenyataan itu? Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk mencintai Hinata selamanya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T semi M

Genre : Drama &amp; angst

Pair : SasuHinaNaru

Warning : AU, Typo, OC ,OOC, RnR, DLDR

Tubuhku terbaring di ditanah, badanku rasanya sakit seperti di tusuk ribuan duri dan mataku merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat, aku ingin sekali menggenggam kalung pemberian orang yang sangat kucintai yang kini berada di leherku sebelum aku tertidur, tapi tangan kananku tidak bisa digerakkan, kini ku coba meraihnya dengan tangan kiriku perlahan tangan kiriku berhasil meraih dan menggenggam kalung di dadaku, aku tersenyum sebelum mataku benar-benar tertutup.

**The Fallen Hero**

Siang itu di dalam kerajaan yang indah dan megah bernama kerajaan Konoha, sang raja Sasuke Uchiha tengah berdiri menatap negeri yang ia pimpin dari puncak tertinggi kerajaan,

"Sasuke-kun, kau melamun?" Tanya seorang wanita mengenakan mahkota, berambut panjang berwarna biru tua dan bermanik amethyst yang baru saja tiba disana, wanita itu langsung memposisikan dirinya di samping sang raja,

"tidak Hinata-chan aku hanya sedang memandangi kota, di mana Setsuna?" Tanya Sasuke kepada permaisurinya,

"Tou-chan...!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru tua dan bermata seperti Hinata yang berlari menghampiri Hinata dan Sasuke, anak itu langsung memeluk kaki Sasuke,

"Kau habis darimana Setsuna?" Tanya Sasuke kepada anak yang wajahnya mirip dengannya itu,Sasuke berjongkok sambil memegangi kepala anak itu,

"Aku tadi habis bermain petak umpet bersama Shikadei dan Inojin,Tou-chan" kata Setsuna,

"Hem...baiklah sekarang pasti kau lelah ayo kita kebawah" Sasuke langsung menggendong Setsuna

"Tou-chan turunkan aku,nanti kalau Shikadei dan Inojin melihat hal ini bagaimana,aku pasti akan di ejek oleh mereka" protes Setsuna tapi Sasuke tidak menggubrisbnya malah terus berjalan, sementara Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah suami dan anaknya,Hinata lalu mengekor mereka berdua.

Saat mereka tengah berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju lantai bawah mereka bertemu dengan salah satu pengawai kerajaan,

"Maaf yang mulia mengganggu anda" ucap pengawai itu sambil membungkukkan badannya,

"Ada apa Kotetsu?" Tanya Sasuke, pria yang bernama Kotetsu itu meluruskan badannya,

"Ada seorang pria yang ingin menemui Paduka, pria itu mengaku salah satu dari 8 orang yang menyusup ke Kumo 8 tahun yang lalu, dia juga mengaku sebagai teman pangeran" ucap Kotetsu, Sasuke segera menurunkan Setsuna dari gendongannya,

"orang itu pasti bercanda, baiklah aku akan menemuinya" kata Sasuke,

"Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri yang mulia" Kotetsu membungkuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke,

'Aku harap itu bukan dia' Batin Sasuke,dia terlihat cemas,

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah suaminya,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan,aku senang ternyata ada yang selamat dari tim Naruto" kata Sasuke, Hinata tertunduk,terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca,

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan" kata Sasuke, kemudian ia melihat kearah putranya,

"Setsuna,Touchan kebawah dulu ya, kau temani ibumu kekamar, Kaachan-mu harus berdandan dulu sebelum menemui tamu,aku ingin tamu itu tahu betapa cantiknya Kaachan-mu" kata Sasuke pada putranya,sementara pipi Hinata merona,

"Hai,Tou-chan" jawab Setsuna sambil menggandeng tangan ibunya,

"Kaachan,ayo" Setsuna membimbing Hinata menuju ke kamar mereka,Sementara Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga,

Sasuke yang baru tiba di lantai bawah langsung berjalan menuju kursi singgasana-nya,

"segera suruh prajurit itu untuk masuk" perintah Sasuke kepada penjaga yang berada di pintu masuk istana,

"Baik Sasuke-sama" penjaga itu membungkuk dan segera pergi ke halaman istana,tak lama kemudian penjaga itu sudah kembali bersama seorang pria di belakangnya,pria yang memakai jubah putih, berambut pirang yang di potong pendek dengan 3 garis luka di masing-masingnya pipinya,berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, Sasuke terbelalak setelah mengetahui wajah pria itu,

"Na... Naruto ?!" Ucap Sasuke terbata kemudian dia berdiri dari kursinya, mendengar namanya di panggil pria itu langsung menoleh kearah raja,

" haa... teme, kau sudah mengantikan Fugaku-sama rupanya" kata Naruto terkejut, Naruto merasa tengah di perhatikan,dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya ternyata pegawai dan pengawal istana tengah memadangnya dengan tatapan aneh,Naruto tersadar orang di depannya itu sekarang adalah raja,

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya Paduka" Naruto langsung berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya,sementara Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat,

"Na... Naruto, apa benar itu kau?" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar ia melangkah menuju ke tempat Naruto,

"Benar Paduka, ini saya Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke,Sasuke kini tepat berada di depan Naruto,

"Berdirilah Naruto, tak seharusnya kau bersimpuh seperti ini kepada sahabatmu sendiri" kata Sasuke sambil memegangi pundak Naruto,Naruto berlahan bangkit mensejajarkan diri dengan Sasuke, Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto,

"Naruto, maaf ku kira kau sudah... " Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu Sasuke, aku tidak bisa melindungi Lee,Kiba,Shino,Sakura,Tenten,Choji dan Neji, aku memang ketua yang tidak berguna" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Sasuke,

"Bukan itu maksudku Naruto" kata Sasuke,Naruto mengangkat kepalanya,ia menatap bingung kearah Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun,siapa tamu kita" kata Hinata yang kini memakai gaun berwarna biru tua tak lupa dengan mahkota di kepalanya,bersama dengan Setsuna ia berjalan menuju kursi di samping singgasana Sasuke, Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata, sementara Sasuke malah menoleh kearah lain,wajah Sasuke mencerminkan penyesalan,

"Hi... Hinata" panggil Naruto pelan,

**Naruto POV**

Aku melihat seseorang yang selama 8 tahun ini sangat ku rindukan, walau sudah lama tidak bertemu aku masih bisa mengenali suaranya, wajahnya dan rambutnya,ya aku sangat yakin dia adalah Hinata kekasih hatiku.

Tapi apa yang ku lihat barusan membuatku bingung, apa maksud dari mahkota yang ia kenakan dan siapa anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke yang sekarang bersama Hinata? Apakah Hinata permaisuri Sasuke? Apakah anak itu putra mereka?

**Hinata POV**

Aku menoleh saat orang yang berada di depan Sasuke-kun memanggil namaku, pria itu berambut pirang pendek,memiliki 3 goresan luka di kedua pipinya dan bola maniknya berwarna biru, oh... Kamisama apakah dia itu... ?

Normal POV,

"Na... Naruto-kun?" Tangan Hinata menutup mulutnya,matanya terbelalak ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat,

"Naruto-kun apa benar ini kamu?" Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Hinata, Naruto langsung berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya,

"Hai, Hime-Sama ini saya Naruto Uzumaki,maaf atas kelancanganku " kata Naruto, mata Sasuke terpejam giginya saling beradu, sementara air mata Hinata semakin deras,

"Na... Naruto, a... aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu" Sasuke masih tak berani melihat Naruto,

"Ma... maaf Sasuke-sama, saya kemari untuk melaporkan bahwa misi kami untuk menyusup dan mencari tahu teknologi militer Kumo telah berhasil, akan tetapi kami ketahuan, saat mencoba melarikan diri kami tertangkap dan di eksekusi di tempat, mereka saat itu lengah dan tidak mengetahui kalau saya masih hidup" terang Naruto

"Na... Naruto-kun" Hinata semakin terisak,

"Na... Naru... "

"Maaf paduka, kami berhasil mengetahui bahwa yang menyuplai senjata pada kerajaan Kumo adalah negara Takumi mereka mengirim senjata melalui jalur laut" Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke dan melanjutkan laporannya,

'Naruto,teman-teman maafkan aku, aku terlalu egois sehingga membuat kalian melakukan misi bunuh diri itu, aku memang bodoh' batin Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, sementara Hinata menatap Naruto penuh arti,

"Kaachan kenapa menangis?" Tanya Setsuna yang berada di samping Hinata, Hinata hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan anaknya, sementara Sasuke masih berdiri mematung.

Tanpa permisi Naruto perlahan mulai beranjak dari posisinya ia tak menghiraukan tatapan para penjaga dan pegawai kerajaan, ia tak menggubris jika dia di katakan lancang atau tak memiliki tata kerama, Naruto berjalan lurus menuju ke tempat Hinata berada, tapi Hinata memalingkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Naruto yang kini sudah berada di depannya,

"Halo pangeran tampan siapa namamu" kata Naruto sambil berjongkok di depan Setsuna, Hinata dan Sasuke terkejut dan panik, kawatir jika Naruto berbuat jahat pada anak mereka,

"Namaku Setsuna Uchiha,oji-san siapa? Kenapa Kaachan menangis setelah melihat Oji-san" Naruto di berondong pertanyaan oleh Setsuna,

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki prajurit Konoha juga sahabat baik Kaachan dan Touchan mu, kami sudah lama tak bertemu jadi mungkin mereka terkejut saat melihat kedatanganku" ucap Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka,

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu pangeran Setsuna, aku yakin pasti kau akan menyukainya" Naruto membuka jubahnya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dengan tangan kirinya, melihat hal itu Sasuke dan para penjaga bersiap berlari menuju Naruto, sementara Hinata berjongkok memeluk Setsuna,

"NARUTO...! HENTI ...kan " Sasuke maupun Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, ternyata yang di ambil Naruto adalah sebuah kalung, bukan pisau atau belati seperti yang mereka duga,

"Ini adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagi paman, kalung ini diberikan oleh seseorang yang paman cintai" kata Naruto, Setsuna terus memperhatikan Naruto, Hinata terpana melihat kalung yang berada di tangan Naruto,

**Hinata Flashback**

Hinata dan Naruto tengah duduk berdampingan di sebuah padang bunga heterogen yang luas, tatapan mereka tertuju pada bunga-bunga di depan mereka,

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau menerima misi ini? Inikan misi yang sangat berbahaya" ucap Hinata,

"Hem... ini adalah tugas negara Hinata, aku tak mungkin menolaknya" kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata,

"Tapi aku takut Naruto-kun" Hinata menatap Naruto cemas,

"Aku berjanji padamu aku akan kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan selamat" ujar Naruto di akhiri senyum lebarnya, Hinata merona melihat senyuman itu,

"Ka... kalau Naruto-kun terpikat oleh gadis-gadis Kumo bagaimana" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya,Naruto melongo melihat hal itu,

"Hemm... baiklah" Naruto beranjak berdiri, Hinata menatap menyidik,

"AKU BERJANJI AKAN SELALU SETIA DAN MENCINTAI HINATA SELAMANYA... !" Teriak lantang Naruto, hal itu sukses membuat pipi putih Hinata bersemu merah, kemudian Naruto kembali duduk di samping Hinata,

"Aku telah berjanji padamu Hinata,bunga-bunga disini adalah saksinya" kata Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Hinata, Hinata melepaskan kalung emas di lehernya,

"Kalau begitu pakailah ini" Hinata sambil memasangkan kalung itu ke leher Naruto,Naruto bingung dengan apa yang terjadi,

"Ini adalah sebuah simbol, kalau kau akan setia padaku, dengan kata lain kita sudah terikat" jelas Hinata, Naruto menatap sendu kearah Hinata, kemudian Naruto mencabut beberapa rumput ilalang di sekitarnya kemudian membentuknya menjadi sebuah cincin, setelah jadi ia langsung memasangkan ke jari manis tangan kiri Hinata,

"Maafkan aku Hinata aku belum bisa memberimu cincin sungguhan untuk mengikatmu, tapi aku janji saat pulang nanti aku akan menggantikannya dengan cincin sungguhan" ujar Naruto,

"Kau akan melamarku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata,terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca,Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan senyumnya,

"Naruto-kun" Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto,sesaat kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mereka saling menatap,

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu" kata Naruto,

"Aku mencintaimu juga,Naruto-kun" kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu,

**Hinata Flasback Off**

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada Setsuna,kedua telapak tangannya kemudian ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya,

"Kalung ini adalah symbol bahwa aku sudah terikat dengannya, saat aku menerima kalung ini aku berjanji untuk selalu setia dan tidak akan berpaling darinya" terang Naruto, kemudian Naruto mengambil sebuah cincin dari dalam saku bajunya, lalu memasukkan ujung kalung ke lubang cincin itu,

"Dan cincin ini, aku berjanji untuk memberikan padanya saat aku kembali" kata Naruto sambil memberikan kalung dan cincin itu pada Setsuna,

"Dipakai ya, sebenarnya aku ingin memakaikannya untukmu tapi aku tidak bisa" Naruto menunjukkan tangan kanannya pada Setsuna, Setsuna menggenggam erat cincin dan kalung itu,

"Ne... kenapa oji-san memberikan cincin dan kalung ini padaku bukan pada wanita yang paman cintai itu?" Tanya Setsuna polos,

"Karena rambut dan matamu mirip dengannya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, tangis Hinata semakin menjadi,sementara Setsuna menatap Naruto polos, Sasuke tak kuasa untuk melihat adegan itu,

"Ehm... dan kenapa tangan kanan paman hilang?" Tanya Setsuna,

"Aku ini seorang prajurit pangeran, kehilangan anggota tubuh sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi kami" kata Naruto,

"Asalkan untuk bangsa dan negara kehilangan hati ataupun kehilangan nyawa merupakan kebanggaan bagi kami" kata Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Setsuna, sementara ucapan Naruto barusan seperti belati yang menusuk jantung Sasuke dan Hinata,

"Nah... paman pergi dulu ya Setsuna, jangan lupa kau pakai cincin dan kalungnya" Naruto tersenyum pada Setsuna, sementara Hinata menatap Naruto penuh arti, Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar tak membalas tatapan Hinata,

"Na... Naruto-kun" guman Hinata, tangisnya kembali pecah

"Terimakasih Sasuke,kau telah menjaga Hinata dengan baik" kata Naruto saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke, tubuh Sasuke bergetar,sedangkan Naruto semakin berjalan menjauh,

"Aku yang telah meyakinkan Hinata bahwa kau sudah gugur Naruto, lalu aku menghiburnya setiap hari agar dia bisa bangkit dari rasa kehilanganmu dan entah mengapa semakin hari aku semakin menyukainya, maafkan aku telah menggantikan posisimu Naruto" Sasuke berlinangan air mata, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya,

"Laki-laki itu harus mempertanggungjawabkan ucapan dan tindakannya dan kau itu adalah seorang raja jangan terlihat lemah di depan bawahanmu" kata Naruto sambil sedikit menoleh kepada Sasuke,

"Kau harus membuat Hinata bahagia" kata Naruto sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, Hinata masih tak kuasa membendung airmatanya, sementara Sasuke jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya, sementara Setsuna dan para pegawai kerajaan hanya menatap bingung pada raja dan sang permaisuri.

Di halaman istana Naruto berjalan menuju pintu gerbang istana dengan memegangi dada kirinya,

'Rasanya benar-benar sakit,tujuh kali lebih sakit daripada tersayat pedang ataupun tertusuk tombak'

0o0o0

Sore itu Naruto tengah duduk di padang rumput yang luas sambil memandang langit yang mulai meremang, seingatnya dulu tempat ini terdapat berbagai macam bunga,

"Aku yang menyuruh pegawai istana untuk memotong semua bunga di tempat ini, agar aku bisa melupakanmu, karena saat itu aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain" kata seseorang yang berada di belakang Naruto

"Tidak seharusnya seorang permaisuri mendatangi laki-laki yang bukan suaminya" kata Naruto saat menyadari kedatangan wanita itu dari arah belakang,

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku yang telah membuatmu berjanji untuk setia kepadaku tapi malah aku yang tak setia kepadamu" Hinata kini sudah duduk di samping Naruto sambil menatapnya sendu,

"Kau tidak bersalah Hinata, aku yang terlalu lama meninggalkanmu, wajar jika kau menganggapku sudah tiada, aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu, kau pasti sangat tersiksa sekali karena lama menungguku" ucap Naruto tertunduk,

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Naruto-kun, a... aku tidak tahu jika kau masih hidup" Hinata meneteskan airmatanya,

"Hinata, dalam kasus kita bertiga ini sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah ataupun yang benar, jadi kau tak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku" Naruto menatap Hinata,

"Aku mohon Naruto-kun jangan menghakimi aku seperti ini... hiks ...hiks ...hiks" Hinata memeluk Naruto dari samping,

"Tak selayaknya seorang permaisuri yang terhormat menyentuh laki-laki yang bukan suaminya, pulanglah Hinata hari sudah mulai gelap, pegawai istana pasti sekarang sedang mencarimu" kata Naruto kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya, mengabaikan Hinata,

"Naruto-kun apa kau ingin aku menjalani hidup dengan perasaan bersalah padamu !, selama 1 tahun aku menunggumu kau tak pernah mengirimkan surat padaku,saat aku mendengar kau sudah gugur kau fikir hatiku tak hancur? Kau fikir aku tak menangis untukmu !, setelah itu Sasuke yang selalu ada di saat aku rapuh, Sasuke yang menemaniku saat aku senang ataupun saat aku bersedih, dan itu bukan kamu Naruto-kun" Teriak Hinata, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya,

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa terus berada di sisimu, mungkin rasa cintaku padamu tak sebesar rasa cintaku pada negaraku" kata Naruto

"Naruto-kun aku akan selalu berdoa semoga kau mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku" kata Hinata sambil melangkah meninggalkan Naruto,

"Do'amu tidak akan pernah terkabul Hinata" kata-kata Naruto membuat langkah Hinata terhenti,

"Karena aku sudah bersumpah untuk selalu setia padamu apapun yang terjadi,dan kau seharusnya tahu betul kalau aku tipe pria yang tak pernah menarik kata-kata yang sudah di ucapkan" kata Naruto sembari melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang jatuh terduduk di tempatnya,

'Hinata,apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu, itu sudah menjadi janji seumur hidupku' batin Naruto sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu,

Sementara itu Sasuke tengah duduk di tepi ranjang king size di kamarnya, sang raja Konoha itu terlihat sangat kacau,ia melamun

'Naruto ini semua salahku, aku yang membuatmu melakukan misi "bunuh diri" itu,aku terlalu egois dan berambisi, aku tak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan perasaanmu, kau anggap aku sebagai sahabat tapi aku malah menganggapmu sebagai musuh yang harus ku singkirkan, aku telah mengorbankan dirimu untuk mencapai ambisiku, aku berhasil mendapatkan tahta dan juga Hinata tapi setelahnya yang ku dapatkan hanya penyesalan dan rasa bersalah padamu Naruto' batin Sasuke,

XXXX

Pagi itu Naruto mengenakan jubah orange dan celana panjang berwarna hitam,sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah juru taktik kerajaan, Naruto tiba di sebuah rumah bergaya klasik yang terbuat dari kayu,ia melihat sang pemilik tengah berada di teras rumahnya, orang itu melihat kedatangan Naruto, pria berambut seperti nanas dan memiliki jenggot itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto,

"Naruto" pria itu langsung memeluk Naruto,Naruto membalas pelukan orang itu,

"Naruto aku selalu percaya kalau kau masih hidup, aku mengetahuinya karena hanya mayatmu yang belum bisa di identifikasi dan aku percaya kalau itu bukan mayatmu" kata Shikamaru,

"Terimakasih kau telah percaya padaku, Shikamaru" guman Naruto,mereka pun saling melepaskan pelukan kemudian duduk di teras rumah Shikamaru,

"Shikamaru aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas gugurnya sahabatmu Choji dalam misi" ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

"itu bukan salahmu Naruto, semua hal bisa terjadi dalam misi, aku yakin di alam sana Choji dan yang lain sedang tersenyum bangga karena gugur demi negaranya" kata Shikamaru, untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam,

"Saat kami di kejar pasukan kerajaan Kumo, aku,Choji,Lee,Shino,Tenten,dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menghadang mereka memberikan waktu pada Kiba dan Neji untuk pergi, saat itu di dalam pikirkanku harus ada salah satu dari kami yang selamat untuk menyampaikan informasi yang telah kami peroleh, tapi kami kalah jumlah dengan pasukan Kumo, akhirnya kami pun kalah dan kami langsung di eksekusi dengan cara melukai titik vital kami dan membiarkan kami mati kehabisan darah,sementara mereka mengejar Kiba dan Neji" kata Naruto, Shikamaru terus memperhatikannya,

"Rekan-rekanku gugur satu persatu,tinggal aku yang bertahan tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tangan kananku di putus, lidahku di racun supaya tidak bisa berbicara dan otot kedua kakiku di sayat agar aku tak bisa berdiri, tapi tak lama kemudian aku di tolong oleh Jiraiya-sama dia seorang mata-mata dari Konoha yang sudah lama mengintai kerajaan Kumo kemudian aku di bawa ke tempat persembunyiannya. Oleh salah satu rekan Jiraiya sama aku dinyatakan lumpuh, lidahku juga sulit digunakan untuk berbicara, tapi aku tak mau menyerah dengan keadaanku aku terus mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kedua kakiku, butuh waktu 2 tahun agar aku bisa berdiri, 2 tahun kemudian aku baru bisa berjalan, 2 tahun lagi aku baru bisa berlari setelah itu aku baru bisa berbicara normal, tekad kuatku untuk bertemu dengan dia lah yang membuatku sampai di sini, karena satu hari sebelum aku berangkat aku sempat berjanji padanya untuk kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan hidup" jelas Naruto, tubuh Shikamaru bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar cerita Naruto,

"Aku tahu benar apa yang kau rasakan Naruto" ucap Shikamaru,kembali kedua pria itu terdiam,

"Shikamaru aku mendengar kalau pasukan Kumo sudah hampir mencapai perbatasan, kenapa kau malah diam disini?" Tanya Naruto,

"Sudah 1 tahun aku berhenti menjadi juru taktik Kerajaan" kata Shikamaru,Naruto menatapnya heran,

"Eh... kenapa kau berhenti,Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto, sambil melempar tatapan menyidik pada Shikamaru,

"Aku berhenti setelah mengetahui sebuah kebenaran" kata Shikamaru,

"Apa maksudmu,Shikamaru?" Naruto semakin dibuat bingung oleh pernyataan Shikamaru barusan,

"Naruto, sebenarnya misi penyusupan ke Kerajaan Kumo bukan perintah langsung dari Fugaku-Sama, Sasuke sendirilah yang membuat misi itu dan menugaskan timmu untuk melakukannya, beberapa bulan setelah kami menerima berita tentangmu dan timmu, pasukan Kumo menyerang Konoha, perang itu menewaskan Itachi Uchiha yang saat itu berperang di garis depan, perang itu berakhir dengan gencatan senjata, Fugaku-sama mundur dari takhtanya bebera bulan setelah kejadian itu,1 tahun setelah kau di beritakan gugur Sasuke menikah dengan Hinata" jelas Shikamaru,

"A... apa maksudmu Shika...?" Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Shikamaru,

"Pada intinya Sasuke sahabatmu itu,menginginkanmu mati Naruto, agar dia bisa mendapatkan Hinata !" tegas Shikamaru, Naruto terbelalak karena pernyataan Shikamaru barusan,

"Itu tidak mungkin Shikamaru, aku dan Sasuke itu bersahabat layaknya kau dan Choji, dia menikahi Hinata untuk menjaga Hinata karena Sasuke pikir aku sudah mati" terlihat tubuh Naruto bergetar gigi atas dan bawahnya beradu,sementara Shikamaru menatap kearah lain,matanya memancarkan kesedihan,

"Tapi itu kenyataannya Naruto, Sasuke menginginkan Hinata sejak dulu, baginya kau hanya penghalang yang harus di singkirkan" ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Naruto, sementara Naruto tertunduk,

"Shikamaru terimakasih... " Naruto perlahan mulai berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru, Shikamaru melempar tatapan bingung pada Naruto,

"Naruto, kau mau kemana...!?" Ucap Shikamaru setengah berteriak,Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kebelakang,

"Aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan sahabatku dan menepati janjiku pada Hinata" kata Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru, Shikamaru mencoba mencerna apa maksud ucapan Naruto barusan,

"Tunggu dulu Naruto...!" Shikamaru mengejar Naruto

XXXX

Pasukan Konoha yang di pimpin oleh sang Raja Sasuke Uchiha tengah bersiap di benteng pertahanan kerajaan, mereka bersiaga jika pasukan Kumo berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Konoha yang berada di perbatasan kota.

Sasuke tengah berdiri di atas benteng menanti informasi dari pasukan perbatasan Kota, di sampingnya telah berdiri sang permaisuri tercintanya Hinata Hyuga, sudah menjadi tradisi di kerajaan Konoha seorang istri harus menemani sang suami sebelum berangkat berperang,

"Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kau tak usah berangkat biarkan jenderal Kakashi yang memimpin pasukan, aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran" kata Hinata,

"Aku adalah seorang raja Hinata chan, aku tak boleh mencampuradukkan masalah pribadi dengan masalah kerajaan, aku akan tetap berangkat jika pasukan Kumo berhasil menerobos perbatasan" kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Hinata dan Sasuke melihat 7 orang penunggang kuda tengah bergerak menuju benteng, mereka adalah bagian kecil pasukan Konoha yang berjaga di perbatasan, tak lama kemudian 7 penunggang kuda itu memasuki pintu masuk benteng Konoha, Sasuke dan Hinata segera turun ke bagian bawah benteng.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah sampai di bagian bawah benteng,di sana 7 prajurit perbatasan itu sudah turun dari kudanya dan salah satu dari mereka segera menghadap Sasuke.

Prajurit itu melepaskan helm perangnya lalu bersimpuh di depan Sasuke dan Hinata, Sasuke dan Hinata mengenal benar siapa prajurit itu,

"Hamba yang datang,Paduka" ucap prajurit itu,

"Shikamaru, bukankah kau sudah keluar dari militer Konoha," kata Sasuke datar,

"Maksud hamba kesini untuk melaporkan bahwa prajurit Kumo sudah mundur dari perbatasan" kata Shikamaru, masih bertahan di posisinya, Sasuke terkejut mengetahui hal itu,

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke, sebelum Shikamaru menjawab seorang prajurit yang menggendong seseorang berjalan menuju ke arah Shikamaru, prajurit itu menurunkan orang itu dari gendongannya, orang itu langsung jatuh telungkup di tanah, kemudian prajurit yang menggendong orang itu membuka helm nya lalu berjongkok di depan Sasuke, baik Hinata ataupun Sasuke menatap bingung kearah dua prajurit dan satu mayat yang penuh luka di depannya,

"Orang inilah yang telah memimpin pasukan Konoha mengusir pasukan Kumo" Shikamaru menunjuk mayat di samping kanannya,

"Siapa orang ini? Aku tahu dia ini bukan jenderal Juugo, jelaskan padaku Shikamaru" perintah Sasuke sambil memandang mayat yang masih memakai armor khas prajurit Konoha itu, tubuh Shikamaru bergetar airmata mengalir di wajahnya yang lusuh,melihat hal itu orang yang tadi menggendong mayat itu buka mulut,

"Saya yang akan menjelaskan pada paduka" kata orang berambut spike hitam,

"Baiklah, Konohamaru" ucap Sasuke

"Saat pasukan Konoha kehilangan nyali menghapi pasukan Kumo yang berjumlah ribuan, tiba-tiba orang ini menunggangi salah satu kuda lalu maju ke garis depan dia berteriak mengucapkan kata-kata untuk membakar semangat prajurit Konoha yang sempat padam, akhirnya pasukan Konoha mau maju berperang bersama orang ini, di medan pertempuran orang bertangan satu ini mengamuk sejadi-jadinya, puluhan bahkan ratusan prajurit Kumo menjadi sasaran pedangnya membuat prajurit lawan merasa ngeri dan kehilangan nyali, tapi sebaiknya membuat prajurit kita semakin percaya diri" jelas prajurit bernama Konohamaru itu, Hinata dan Sasuke memandang takjub pada mayat itu, sementara Shikamaru menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya,

"Tapi pasukan panah Kumo menyerangnya,dia mampu menahan panah itu dengan tameng yang ia ikat di tangan kanannya tapi kudanya terkena serangan panah dan terjatuh, dia pun terlempar dari kudanya melihat hal itu pasukan Kumo berbondong-bondong menyerangnya, orang ini dengan gagah berani menerjang pasukan Kumo, kembali puluhan pasukan Kumo menjadi korban keganasannya, namun salah satu prajurit Kumo berhasil menghunuskan tombak di punggungnya tapi walau tertusuk tombak dia masih bisa bergerak dan menyerang lawan, sampai salah satu pasukan Kumo berhasil memecahkan tamengnya dengan kapak, pertahanan orang inipun terbuka dengan mudah para prajurit Kumo menyerang tubuhnya lalu dia tumbang dengan luka tusukan dan sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya, akan tetapi hal yang mengejutkan terjadi Jenderal Bee dari Kumo mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah, peperanganpun di hentikan prajurit kita bersorak. Jenderal Bee kemudian turun dari kudanya dan berjalan menuju orang ini yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa, Jenderal Bee melepaskan helm kemudian bersimpuh memberikan penghormatan kepada orang ini, baik pasukan Kumo maupun pasukan Konoha melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jenderal Bee, setelah itu Jenderal Bee bersama pasukannya mundur dari perbatasan" Jelas Suigetsu, tanpa sadar Hinata meneteskan airmatanya,

"Konohamaru, le... lepaskan helm prajurit ini" perintah Sasuke,

"Baik Paduka" Konohamaru segera membalikkan mayat orang itu lalu melepaskan helm nya, Hinata dan Sasuke terperangah ketika mengetahui wajah orang itu,

"Naruto-kun... !" tidak mempedulikan lagi statusnya sebagai permaisuri, Hinata berteriak lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, sementara sang raja jatuh terduduk di samping mayat sahabatnya airmata mulai mengalir di pipinya,

"Naruto, kau sudah ku suruh berhenti dari militer tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Naruto?!" Kata Sasuke sambil tertunduk

"Inikan yang kau mau,Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru pelan,

"INIKAN YANG SEJAK DULU KAU INGINKAN... NARUTO SEKARANG SUDAH GUGUR SASUKE APA KAU PUAS!" Teriak lantang Shikamaru, Sasuke terbelalak, teriakkan pilu Shikamaru bagaikan pedang yang menusuk jantung Sasuke,

"Hari ini Naruto sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu" Shikamaru menghapus airmatanya,

"Dia menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, dia mengorbankan semuanya untukmu dan kerajaamu, dia kehilangan tangannya,dia kehilangan rekan-rekannya dan kekasihnya, saat dia tahu kau menginginkan nyawanya dia juga memberikannya padamu" tubuh Shikamaru kembali bergetar,Shikamaru menyadari jika wajah Naruto terlihat tenang dan bahagia,

"DAN DIA MASIH BISA TERSENYUM SETELAH KEHILANGAN SEMUA YANG BERARTI DALAM HIDUPNYA... !" Teriak Shikamaru sambil meneteskan airmatanya, sementara Sasuke memejamkan matanya gigi atas dan bawahnya beradu,

"tapi apa balasanmu? Sejak dulu kau menganggap Naruto seperti kotoran yang harus kau singkirkan, PADAHAL DIA MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI SAHABAT TERBAIKNYA... !" teriak Shikamaru, Sasuke langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah bersujud di samping mayat Naruto,

"Naruto kau selalu berada di depanku, aku iri dan benci padamu karena kau mendapatkan kepercayaan Tou-sama dan Itachi niisama, kau bahkan mendapatkan wanita yang ku cintai sejak dulu, aku selalu memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkanmu,aku sudah jahat padamu tapi kenapa kau selalu baik padaku Naruto" kata Sasuke pelan, sementara Shikamaru duduk di sebelah Hinata,

"Kau tahu Hinata kenapa dia tidak pernah menulis surat untukmu selama ini? Bukan karena dia kehilangan tangan kanannya, selama 7 tahun dia menderita lumpuh dan sulit untuk berbicara,dia terus memikirkan untuk menepati janjinya padamu, Naruto berjuang melawan takdir untuk bisa menemuimu disini" Hinata semakin terisak setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru,

"Tapi kau menyerah untuk percaya padanya, dan malah mempercayai orang lain, sebagai kekasihnya kau seharusnya lebih tahu sifat Naruto, dia itu pria yang selalu menepati janjinya" kata Shikamaru masih meneteskan airmata,Hinata kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto,

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... Naruto-kun maafkan aku,selama ini Naruto-kun terus memikirkanku sementara aku terus mencoba melupakan Naruto-kun, aku selalu melihat melalui sudut pandangku sendiri, aku tak pernah mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang Naruto-kun, maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku benar-benar menyesal telah berhenti mempercayaimu" Hinata mengecup kening Naruto lalu memeluk kepalanya, Sasuke masih terdiam,

"Lihatlah dia sekarang tertidur dengan tenangnya, dia sudah terbebas dari penderitaan dan bebannya, Naruto telah menepati janjinya padamu Hinata,dia hanya mencintaimu sampai akhirnya hayatnya, dia juga sudah mengabulkan keinginan Sasuke, Naruto adalah pahlawan yang terjatuh ke dalam lubang penderitaan yang di ciptakan oleh sahabatnya sendiri" Ucapan Shikamaru seperti tombak yang menghunus jantung Sasuke, lalu Sasuke bangkit dari sujudnya,dia terduduk dan kepalanya menengadah,

"NAARRUUTTO... !" Sasuke berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

**END**

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau membaca fic saya yang aneh ini, maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan di dalam fic saya, saya newbie yang masih butuh banyak bimbingan,mohon bantuannya.

Hiramekarei undur diri


End file.
